


Spend All Night and I Lose My Mind

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Spend All Night [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, College, Denial of Feelings, Dorms, Flirting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Laundry, Love/Hate, M/M, Machines, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Teasing, University, washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Still reeling from the events of the other night, all Hux wants is to do his laundry in peace. He should have know Kylo would follow him and shake things up—or is all that trembling vibration actually coming from the washing machine Hux finds himself pressed against?





	Spend All Night and I Lose My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spend All Night Losing Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826130) by [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_). 



> I went ahead and wrote a follow up to the hardkinks prompt fill I wrote last week, [Spend All Night Losing Sleep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10826130). Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please excuse any mistakes.  
> Thanks to the kylux crew for the washing machine inspiration. ;]

xxXxx

 

Hux grabs a handful of quarters from his desk, grumbling to himself as he slings the small laundry bag over his shoulder.

It’s his own fault, really, for not paying attention the other night when he went to clean himself off after that terrible lapse of judgement. He should have realized he didn’t grab a dirty t-shirt but rather his nice button-up that he needs for his Roman History presentation tomorrow. 

Hux takes it back. 

Truly, it’s Kylo’s fault he’s in this predicament—forced to do laundry in the middle of the night. If Kylo hadn’t been so loud the other evening, Hux would have never been compelled to secretly join in. The only silver lining he can find in this mess is that, at the very least, he’ll have the laundry room to himself.

The automated lights flicker on as he steps inside. He wrinkles his nose at the faint smell of mold and spilled laundry detergent. He hardly ever comes down here—personally he prefers to dryclean his clothing—but he’s left with little choice.

With a heavy sigh he opens the washer door and starts to load the machine, bending over to tuck the last few items inside.

“You know,” a deep voice rumbles behind him, “You don’t have to beg for it, Hux. Not that I mind the display.”

Hux startles, banging his head against the washer as he jerks back to standing. He shuts the washer door and spins around, his heart pounding and his face flushed, to find Kylo encroaching his personal space.

“What are you doing here?” Hux hisses, “It’s the middle of the night.”

Kylo shrugs. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“So you decided to follow me to the laundry room?” Hux is overly aware of Kylo’s close proximity and the fact he has yet to back away. Hux realizes he’s trapped between the washer and Kylo’s towering figure. It sends an odd thrill through his body. “Just because I’ve banned you from using the common room for your nightly ventures doesn’t mean you should find other public spaces in the dorm.”

Kylo smirks, eyeing Hux with appreciation. “I see that’s still on your mind.”

“Hardly,” Hux huffs. “I just know how _your_ devious mind works. I’ll have you know there’s no wifi down here for you to watch your precious videos.”

“What do I need porn for?” Kylo’s voice is low and sultry. Hux’s cock betrays him, twitching in interest. “I can just close my eyes and picture you jerking yourself off as you watch me.”

Hux flushes from head to toe. He tries to push past Kylo but to no use. Kylo merely puts his hands down on either side of the machine, further trapping Hux.

“Move,” Hux commands. “I have laundry to do.”

“I’ll help you.” Kylo reaches a hand into his pocket and pulls out a handful of quarters. He slides them into the coin slot behind Hux.

Hux shivers as Kylo’s hair brushes against his cheek. He can smell that familiar spicy scent, the one that fills the common room when Kylo’s there. His cock thickens more and he bites his lip to suppress a whine. Kylo pulls back slowly and an unmistakable hardness brushes against Hux’s thigh. 

“So,” Hux asks breathlessly, “even doing laundry turns you on?”

Kylo leans in, his mouth mere inches from Hux’s parted lips. “ _You_ turn me on.”

Hux’s hips jerk forward of their own will. His mind hollers in protest but his body refuses to heed the warning. Kylo is returning the pressure, grinding his thick cock against Hux’s leg. All the blood rushes from Hux’s head to pool directly in his groin. His dick throbs with need as he ruts against Kylo’s firm body. Kylo presses Hux against the washing machine and lowers his mouth to Hux’s neck. He places biting kisses along his throat, tracing his tongue over the tender skin afterwards. Hux grabs Kylo by the hips and pulls him even closer, frantically thrusting his trapped cock against any part of Kylo he can reach. The friction is not enough and Hux wildly wonders if he can bear to part long enough to remove the layers of clothing between them.

Hux swallows roughly before huskily asking, “Do you still want that helping hand?” 

Kylo pulls back, his pupils blown wide with arousal. “What?” Recognition fills his eyes a moment later and he eagerly nods. “Yes—yes.” 

Kylo makes quick work of undoing his jeans, pulling them down his thighs to reveal his long, thick cock. It’s already wet, a lovely pool of pre-come collecting at the tip. Hux has the urge to lean over and taste it. Before he can indulge himself, however, Kylo is pulling at Hux’s lounge pants and his briefs, exposing his own stiff erection. 

“Beautiful,” Kylo murmurs worshipfully before pressing his body against Hux’s again.

Hux moans at the feel of their bare cocks touching each other. Kylo’s dick is so hard, so thick and warm, spreading its heat into Hux’s body. Hux digs his fingers into Kylo’s ass and pulls him closer, delighting in the gasp that spills from Kylo’s lips.

Kylo sets a punishing pace, grinding their bodies together. The friction is rough; there’s only the smallest bit of give from the slight slickness of their combined pre-come. Still, Hux surrenders to the sensation, rocking back against Kylo as he pulls him closer and closer.

Then, the rinse cycle begins.

Hux groans in appreciation as the machine trembles behind him, sending vibrations through his body.

“Does that feel good?” Kylo asks, his voice hoarse and wild.

“Yes,” Hux replies on a moan.

Kylo pulls away, his eyes alight with mischief and determination. Hux whines at the loss of contact but then Kylo is grabbing him by the hips and lifting him up. An embarrassing, startled sound escapes Hux’s mouth as Kylo sets Hux on top of the washing machine.

The spinning drum inside the machine speeds up. Hux shivers as the vibrations spread through his body. His ass clenches at the feeling, the tremors rising up to tease his sensitive rim. Kylo’s large, calloused hand wraps around Hux’s leaking dick. All coherent thought flies out the window. Hux’s mind and body melt until the only thing he can focus on is the feel of Kylo’s firm, purposeful strokes.

The machine continues to quiver beneath him and Hux nearly blacks out when Kylo leans forward to lick the tip of his dick. Kylo groans appreciatively, as if the sticky seed spilling from Hux’s slit is the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.

“You don’t have to—you don’t, uhh—” Hux’s words all but fail him when Kylo swallows him down to the root.

Leave it to Kylo to not bother with foreplay or teasing. It’s just like him to jump in head first, leaving his inhibitions behind as if they cost him nothing. Hux can hardly complain, not when Kylo’s puffy lips are wrapped around his dick. How can he find any fault with Kylo’s eager, hot mouth and talented, wet tongue?

Hux unconsciously begins to rock forward, thrusting up into Kylo’s mouth. The washer shakes beneath him and Hux matches its movements, rising his hips to meet Kylo’s mouth and then pulling back down to indulge in the reverberations of the machine.

The smooth surface judders, and the pulsation rises into Hux’s balls which are already drawing upwards for his inevitable release. Spit drips down Hux’s shaft and Kylo groans on Hux’s dick, adding to the vibrations surrounding Hux on all sides. He watches Kylo with heavily lidded eyes, feeling a moment’s regret when he sees Kylo pumping his own dick as he continues to swallow Hux down. He wants to be the one touching Kylo, making him come undone. 

Kylo’s cheeks are flushed and his wild hair sticks to his sweat-dampened temples. He’s whining softly in the back of his throat, licking and worshiping Hux’s cock all the while tugging desperately on his own dick. Hux realizes that perhaps he _is_ the one who is causing Kylo to fall apart. 

Kylo’s hand is a blur over his cock and Hux finds he can no longer watch without falling apart himself. He squeezes his eyes shut and surrenders to the sensations. Kylo’s teeth lightly scrap against his shaft and Hux’s world explodes.

His hips jerk upwards once, twice more, and then he’s cursing, emptying himself into Kylo’s warm, waiting mouth. His cock throbs, matching the rhythm of the machine underneath him. Kylo greedily swallows every last drop, sucking him dry until it becomes nearly too much.

He finally pulls off with a wet pop, the sound obscene in the quiet of the laundry room. His eyes are glassy and wild as he frantically jerks himself to completion, spurting against the front of the washing machine.

Kylo slumps forward, resting his head against Hux’s thigh as he catches his breath. Their heavy panting fills the room.

The loud ring of the machine, announcing the end of its cycle, breaks the companionable silence of their recovery. 

Kylo lifts his head, his expression sated and sleepy, and blinks at Hux. Hux opens his mouth to speak but Kylo beats him to it.

“I think you forgot to put the soap in.”

Indignation rises in Hux’s throat. He’s ready to insist that it’s Kylo’s fault that his laundry has gone all wrong when the ridiculousness of it all catches up. He bursts into laughter instead. Kylo joins him, chuckling low in this throat until finally they sober up.

“I thought I was supposed to be lending a hand,” Hux states, unable to keep the petulant tone out of his voice.

Kylo shrugs, unabashedly. “I couldn’t wait.” His mouth spreads into a seductive smirk and he chews on his bottom lip. “Don’t worry, I promise I’ll let you touch me...next time.”

Hux scoffs but his pulse quickens at Kylo’s words.

_Next time…_

xxXxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Read the follow up here: [Spend The Evening Watching](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10907493)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
